Control de Ira
by Beledien
Summary: ¿Cómo se puede evitar un instinto tan primario en los caballeros de Atena?
1. La motivación es muy importante

**Nota:** Los personajes Son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, este es el primer capítulo de una nueva idea que tuve luego de mucho tiempo.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Control de Ira**

Una mañana, hermosa como pocas, cuando el sol brilla más amarillo y la suave brisa pone de buen a humor a todo el mundo, en la mansión Kido las cosas suceden al revés.

_-Hacen un total de 976.094 Dólares con 14 centavos_ –Tatsumi calculaba en su escritorio mientras Saori caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro.

_-¿Al menos acabaron con los guerreros de Hera?_ –Preguntó Saori apoyando ambas manos sobre el fino mueble de la mansión Kido.

-_Oh_ _sí_ –Respondió Shion que también estaba en la reunión _-De hecho los caballeros de bronce no tuvieron mayores problemas con ellos, bastó con lanzarles una enorme piedra desde lo alto del santuario._

_-No me digas _–Saori fingió interés –_Y si fue tan sencillo ¿Cómo fue que terminó destruido todo el santuario?._

_-Por una simple razón –_El Patriarca seguía con su explicación –_La piedra fue a dar sobre la casa de Shaka, que obviamente terminó aplastada._

_-Y ¿Cómo explicas lo de las demás casas?_ –Tatsumi le quitó las palabras de la boca a Saori.

_-Primero Shaka quiso devolverle el regalito a Seiya lanzándole de vuelta la piedra_ –Shion comenzaba el relato sin el menor remordimiento –_Pero el Pegaso se ocultó detrás de la estatua de Atena, que por el impacto se partió en dos y su cabeza fue rodando escaleras abajo hasta la casa de Piscis, que al no gustarle que aplastara su jardín de rosas, pateó la cabeza hasta la casa de Acuario. Por suerte Camus no estaba ahí, pero no le gustó nada ver su casa en ruinas, por eso le lanzó un rayo de Aurora a Afrodita que usó su enorme espejo para reflejar el rayo sobre la casa de Aioria. Como consecuencia de esto toda la casa de Leo quedó completamente congelada, aun el piso. Para infortunio de Mascara de la Muerte en ese momento Aioria estaba cargando la mesa de billar que Shura recién había cortado, pero con el suelo congelado, el león resbaló dejando caer la mesa de mármol sobre la casa de Cáncer._

_-Eso hacen cinco casas y una estatua de mármol de diez metros_ –Tatsumi siguió calculando _-¿Por qué nos cobraron entonces por doce casas?_

_-Porque tuve que acomodar al los caballeros sin casa en las casas de los demás_ –Aclaró Shion –_Aunque tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ –Saori preguntó como si no lo hubiera podido imaginar.

_-Que tal vez los caballeros no estaban en buenos términos al terminar el día –_Shion se rascaba la cabeza –_Es decir creo que Shura parecía molesto con Aioria por botar la mesa su nueva mesa de billar, Milo estaba resentido con Afrodita por solidaridad con Camus. Mientras que Dokho nunca comprendió del todo la forma de ser de Máscara de la Muerte. Por su parte Aldebaran quiso ser buen anfitrión cocinando una espectacular cena para Shaka que no quiso probar bocado su estofado de cerdo, lo que trajo consecuencias. _

Saori y Tatsumi miraban a Shion, que tranquilamente se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se sirvió una copa de vino tinto.

_-¿Y que fue lo que pasó con las restantes tres casas?_ –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Atena y el mayordomo.

_-La casa de Sagitario ya estaba bastante vieja_ –Shion sorbió su copa –_Lo de Saga y Kanon, no hace falta explicarlo._

_-¿Y Mu?_

_-Mi alumno_ –Shion se terminó su copa –_él estaba tranquilo con Camus como huésped, pero al parecer Shiryu se peleó con Ikki, o fue Ikki con Hyoga, No comprendí lo que Shun me contó entre tantas lágrimas, pero Seiya acabó cayendo de cabeza sobre la casa de Mu. ¿Cómo hará para atinarle siempre en el pilar fundamental de la estructura? Debe ser un don._

Shion se recostó cómodamente en el sillón con la esperanza de continuar con su animada charla, pero los rostros de Saori y Tatsumi eran de poco amigos.

_-¿No quieres otra copa de vino Shion?_ –Saori disimuló mal su enojo.

_-Si fueras tan amable._

Pero no hubo tiempo para más porque en ese momento apareció Kiki delante de Tatsumi corriendo en círculos son control.

_-¡Quema, quema!_ –Gritaba el Apendix de Mu con humo saliendo de la parte baja de su espalda.

_-Quieto _–Shion derramó el contenido de un florero sobre Kiki.

_-Que alivio._

_-Ahora pequeño_ –Shion bajó a la altura de Kiki –_dinos que es lo que sucede._

_-¡El santuario está siendo atacado!_-Dijo Kiki

_-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?_ –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Saori y Tatsumi

_-¿Quiénes atacan ahora?_ –Preguntó Shion.

–_Son los soldados de Hefestos, lo están quemando todo_ –Kiki se frotó su parte trasera.

_-Será mejor que vaya allí a ver._

_-Un momento Shion_ –De pronto Saori se paró delante del Patriarca –_No pensarás irte sin mí, exijo ver personalmente el ataque._

_-Pero puede ser peligroso._

_-No importa _–Dijo Saori terca –_No pienso volver a pagar otra reconstrucción del santuario porque me cuestan muy caro._

_-Si usted insiste –_Shion se teletransportó junto con Saori hasta Grecia.

_-Y bien, ¿Dónde están los atacantes?_ –Saori puso sus manos en su cintura.

_-¡Justo sobre usted_! –Gritó Camus, justo cuando lanzaba un ataque sobre el demonio que arrojaba una bola de fuego sobre Saori, y que de no ser por la rápida intervención del santo de Acuario, la Deidad hubiera sufrido de graves quemaduras, pero sólo le cayeron encima pedazos de carbón y hollín dejando a Saori completamente negra.

_-¡Mi vestido!_ –Chilló la ingrata Saori –_¡Camus, has arruinado mi vestido!_

_-Yo sólo cumplo con mi trabajo, su vestuario no es de mi incumbencia_ –Se retiró ofendido Camus.

_-¿Pero que no vas a seguir peleando?_ –Saori siguió al caballero de Acuario.

-_Ese era el último enemigo, ya nos hicimos cargo de todos._

Camus salió del templo de Atena donde estaban, y bajó las gradas sin mirar atrás.

Hizo bien, era mejor ignorar a Saori en esos momentos, porque lo que la Diosa de Sabiduría estaba viendo no le complacía en lo absoluto.

De lo que una vez fue el santuario sólo las escaleras quedaban en pie, todo lo demás sino estaba derrumbado, estaba a punto de colapsar, con el blanco mármol tiznado, y las columnas por los suelos.

Sólo la casa de Mu permanecía en pie intacta y blanca, era raro pues malquiera creería que sería la casa que podría sufrir mayor daño al la más susceptible al primer ataque.

Saori pensó con optimismo que Mu habría descubierto una manera de conservar su casa, quiso buscar inmediatamente al carnero para que le contara su secreto. Pero ni bien puso el primer pie en el escalón, vio como Seiya, al igual que uno de los meteoros que lanza en sus ataques, cayó sobre la casa de Aries, destruyendo por completo la estructura.

_-¿Lo ve?_ –Shion apareció de pie junto a Saori –_Debe ser un don, nunca falla._


	2. La justicia es para todos

**Nota:** Agradeciendo sus reviews, paso a decir que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei. No hará falta ninguna demanda contra mi persona una vez dicho esto.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**Control de Ira 2**

Pareciera que aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la ya de por sí escasa paciencia de la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Y no era para menos, porque a cualquiera por muy dadivoso que sea, al final de cuentas le afectará las constantes remodelaciones a un complejo tan grande como el santuario.

Imaginen lo que era para Saori con su fama de tacaña. Era inadmisible, intolerable, inaudito.

_-¡Imbécil!_ –Gritó Saori del puro coraje cuando llegó corriendo hasta la primera casa, Aries, para tomar a Seiya por la roja camiseta y abofetearlo sin control.

Los demás caballeros que al sentir un cosmo tan violento y malvado se apresuraron a ver que pasaba. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver a la supuesta encargada de mantener la paz y la armonía en el planeta desprendiendo un aura tan negativa.

_-Ikki has algo_ –Shun fue el único que se atrevió a musitar palabras para que Saori dejará de golpear a su más fiel caballero.

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_ –El Fénix titubeó un momento _–No creo que sea conveniente._

_-Está fuera de control –_Hyoga le dijo al oído a Shiryu _–Yo me acercaría en estos momentos._

_-Ni yo_ –Le confesó también en voz baja el Dragón.

_-Alguien debería hacer algo_ –Murmuró Saga.

_-¿Pero qué? -_Kanon interrogó.

El silencio se apoderó de los caballeros, no se sabe bien por cuanto tiempo.

Pero más pronto que tarde una patrulla y una ambulancia llegaron hasta el lugar, dos oficiales se bajaron y fueron directamente hacia Saori y con gas pimienta, mismo que usaron sin discriminación contra la humanidad de Atena, lograron inmovilizar a la Diosa para luego esposarla y llevársela a la delegación más cercana, todo esto sin la menor intervención de sus caballeros.

Mientras los paramédicos subieron a Seiya en una camilla y lo trasladaron al hospital del pueblo.

Sólo cuando la patrulla partió, Aioros habló.

_-Esto se va a poner feo._

En esto el caballero de Sagitario tenía razón, porque las cosas se pusieron feas. No para los caballeros, sino para Saori, que tuvo que pasar la noche enmanillada y en una celda aislada por la gran peligrosidad que representaba al ser declarada una rea violenta y rebelde.

Ni siquiera los buenos oficios de Tatsumi y un equipo completo de abogados, lograron que Saori saliera libre antes de su primera audiencia con el juez asignado a tratar su caso.

El problema fue que un juicio por violencia extrema de un rico heredero no pasa desapercibido en la prensa amarillista. Y aunque Seiya no presentó ningún cargo en contra de Saori, no faltó quien sí lo hiciera en su lugar, sólo para darle mayor publicidad y siempre bajo el argumento de que, personas como Saori Kido representaban un gran peligro para la sociedad.

Entonces tenemos un juicio en contra de la encargada de hacer prevalecer la paz y la justicia en el mundo, precisamente porque ella no fue capaz de hacer prevalecer la paz y la justicia en su propio santuario.

No se dieron muchos detalles de cómo fue que se llevó a cabo el juicio, y pese a las protestas de los reporteros apostados en las afueras del juzgado. Pesó más la influencia de la familia Kido para evitar mayores escándalos, pero en cuanto a la justicia no podemos decir lo mismo porque se declaró a Saori culpable por asaltar físicamente a Seiya.

El juez, que no parecía complacido de que una rica heredera abusara de su fortuna y poder para golpear a un pobre e indefenso empleado, que dicho sea de paso era huérfano, y salirse con la suya. Por lo que el juez, influenciado por los abogados de Saori la condenó a seis meses de reclusión o evadir la pena si la acusada accedía a iniciar un tratamiento de control de la ira.

Fue obvio que Saori eligió lo segundo, porque ella no podría rebajarse a pasar seis meses en cualquier reclusorio y usando esos mamelucos naranja sin encaje por ningún lado.

Sus abogados lo consideraron un triunfo, pero Saori no estaba contenta, de ninguna manera. Además todavía seguía enojada con el caballero Pegaso, a quien todavía culpaba de todo este calvario a la que estaba sometida.

Ahora bien, el tratamiento de control de la ira en Grecia no era financiado por el gobierno griego, porque estamos en Grecia no en Estados Unidos. Por este motivo fue la misma Saori la que tendría pagar su tratamiento.

Pero los terapeutas son caros, aquí y en Grecia, y fueron precisamente los excesivos costos que le representaban el constante mantenimiento del santuario lo que la trajo hasta este punto.

Saori estaba en un nuevo dilema¿Dónde conseguiría un terapeuta que cobrara poco y le representara la menor pérdida económica?

_-Si averiguo quien fue el que llamó a la policía –_Murmuraba Saori entre dientes cada vez que le llegaban las tarifas de los psicólogos y psiquiatras acreditados en Grecia.


	3. La búsqueda

**Nota:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad intelectual de Kurumada y Toei, yo sólo escribo un fanfic más, de entre tantos que hay.

Gracias a los que leen esta historia, y especialmente a los que mandan algún review.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Control de Ira 3**

Fueron como unas vacaciones para los santos de Atena todos esos acontecimientos desafortunados para la diosa de la sabiduría. De hecho los santos parecían divertirse viendo trabajar a la empresa constructora Mármol & Co. Que una vez más construía las derruidas doce casas de los caballeros dorados.

_-¿Pueden hacer está vez mi jardín más grande?_ –Afrodita conversaba amenamente con un rudo albañil de la compañía.

_-No se puede doña –_Dijo el prosaico obrero rascándose la cabeza

_-¿Cómo que doña? –_Se ofendió Afrodita -¡_Estás hablando con el caballero de Piscis, no con la mujer del verdulero!_

–_Dispense señora del caballero, pues yo decía –_El albañil trató de disculparse –_No se va a poder._

_-¿Y por qué?_

_-Los bloques de mármol ya están cortados, y no estoy autorizado a hacer modificaciones, si quiere puede conversar con el ingeniero de obras._

_-Si hubieras empezado por ahí _–Se fue Afrodita refunfuñando –_Yo no estaría hablando con rústicos empleados. _

Claro, alguien con la clase de Afrodita no tiene porque mezclarse con la chusma, por eso se va a buscar al ingeniero, pero ¿Dónde podrá estar?

_-¿Quién se supone es el ingeniero? _

Eso quisiera saber también Camus, caballero de Acuario, que pensó no sería mala idea si su templo no fuera tan diminuto, o al menos esas fueron las palabras de Milo, cuando se refirió a la casa de Acuario como la ratonera del Santuario, y que el lugar no era apto para las citas, tendría que tener al menos una tina con hidromasaje, y en lo posible con forma de corazón.

¿Cómo fue que el Escorpión inculcó este pensamiento en Camus? parece un misterio que nunca sabremos, pero ahora tenemos al reservado caballero de Acuario en busca de mejoras a su casa, que por muy santo abnegado que fuera merece tener mejores condiciones de vida.

_-Ingeniero, ingeniero_ –Decía Camus bajando las escaleras hacia la casa de Capricornio _-¿Dónde estás ingeniero?_

_-¿qué decías Camus?_ –Preguntó Shura que vio como Camus pasaba por su lado distraído _-¿A quién estás buscando?_

_-Al ingeniero_ –respondió Camus algo sorprendido –_quisiera que haga algunas modificaciones a mi casa, para hacerla algo más amplia._

_-Te comprendo, tu casa a lo mucho llega a ser un frigobar grande_ –Shura no hizo caso del gesto de molestia en Camus y siguió hablando –_A mí también me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas._

_-¿Cómo cuales? _

_-Por ejemplo esa cosa que ahora trae esa grúa_ –Shura señaló con la mano la estatua de Atena entregando Excalibur.

_-¿La estatua que siempre está en la puerta?_ –advirtió Camus.

_-Esa misma, no me gusta nada_ –Shura vio como la grúa bajaba la pesada piedra despacio –_Si te fijas bien el tipo al que le está entregando la espada es un ciudadano común y corriente._

_-Y eso ¿Qué tiene de raro?_ –Preguntó Camus.

_-Que soy quien tiene Excalibur. No ese sujeto¿No crees que yo debería estar en esa escultura?_

_-Ahora que lo mencionas –_dijo Camus con cierto tono reflexivo –_Pero si te fijas bien esa representación de Atena no se parece en nada a Saori._

_-Cierto, tiene un no sé que diferente._

_-¿Te refieres a ese cierto aire de inteligencia en la estatua de Atena? _

_-¡Exacto! _–exclamó Shura con sorpresa –_Por eso no tiene nada que ver con la Atena que conocemos._

_-A Saori no le gustaría nada que su representación fuera tan diferente_ –Dijo con cierto aire de malicia Acuario.

_-Claro que no_ –Shura le siguió la corriente sabiendo bien hacia donde se dirigía la conversación –_Sería una ofensa grave._

_-Y como Saori no está aquí para que hagan una estatua igual a ella…_

_-¡Será mejor quitar a Atena! _–Shura chasqueó sus dedos –_Como yo estoy presente, los obreros pueden hacer una estatua mía._

_-Pero ellos necesitan la autorización del ingeniero de obras_ –Le hizo notar el caballero de Acuario a Shura.

_-¿Y qué esperamos para buscarlo?_ –ambos se fueron a buscar al responsable de la reconstrucción del santuario.

Aunque en esta labor no eran los únicos porque más abajo en la casa de Libra tenemos a Dokho, rumbo a la casa de Virgo para que, en su calidad de supremo Buda, le diga quien era el ingeniero de obras, y así obtener la autorización para que los obreros le construyan una cascada en su casa.

_-¡Shaka, Shaka!_ –Gritaba Dokho mientras bajaba las escaleras más rápido de lo que Shiryu le había visto jamás desplazarse

_-¿qué escándalo es ese¡En este lugar ya no puede uno meditar!_ –Shaka salió de muy mal humor de su templo, todavía sin techo –_Eres tú Dokho. Menos mal creí que eras uno de esos trabajadores de la constructora, hacen tanto ruido._

_-Yo no veo a ninguno_ –Dijo Dokho mirando alrededor.

_-Es que tuve que mandarlos junto con sus ruidosas máquinas a uno de los Samsaras para que me dejen meditar tranquilo._

_-Para que te dejen dormir dirás _–Dijo un enojado Dokho _-¿Qué tal si enviaste también al ingeniero de obras¡Necesito que lo traigas inmediatamente!_

_-¿Ingeniero¿Para qué quieres al ingeniero?_ –Shaka se preocupó al ver el semblante de Libra.

_-¡Tú sólo tráelos de vuelta!_ –gritó el antes anciano maestro.

_-Que carácter_ –Dijo Shaka mirando de reojo a Dokho –_está bien regresaré a los obreros sólo porque me lo pides, pero dime al menos porque es tan importante ese ingeniero¿Es pariente tuyo?_

_-No, pero es el único que puede autorizar cambios en la reconstrucción de las casas_ –dijo un Dokho más calmado –_También tú podrías hablar con el para que tu casa sea a prueba de sonidos._

_-Que excelente idea me has dado Dokho –_Shaka sonaba emocionado –_Al fin podré meditar todo el día, sin tener la menor molestia de tener que escuchar las constantes peleas en el santuario._

_-Sí, sí, lo que sea con tal de que traigas otra vez a los pobres trabajadores._

_-Está bien._

Shaka sin esforzarse mucho hace que reaparezcan todos los desdichados albañiles que maquinaria en mano fueron trasladados a uno de los infiernos.

_-Juro que no vuelvo a beber desde tan temprano._

_-Ni yo_ –Comentaban dos de los peones.

_-Ustedes_ –se acercó Shaka a los trabajadores –_El ingeniero¿Dónde está?_

Pero ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta. Además que la mayoría se puso a correr cuando el caballero de la sexta casa se acercaba.

_-¡Regresen!_ –Gritaba Shaka sin obtener alguna respuesta –_Que tipos. ¿Qué sugieres Dokho?_

_-Vamos a buscar al ingeniero personalmente_ –respondió Libra –_Debe andar en algún lugar._


	4. Tu maestro no quiere

**Nota: **La nota de siempre que dice que Masami Kurumada es el verdadero dueño de la serie, a él no se le habrían ocurrido semejantes barbaridades para sus caballeros, así que sólo sí el me reclama dejaré de escribir fics.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme algún review.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Control de ira 4**

Ahora bien, tenemos a medio santuario en busca de un sujeto que no conocemos ni nos interesa conocer, pero sería bueno saber en que anda la otra mitad del santuario.

_-Oye Mu_ –Se acercó de lo más tranquilo Mascara de la Muerte al Caballero de Aries en la primera casa.

_-¡Que yo no voy a remodelar ninguna casa!_ –Gritó cansado de escuchar por décima vez la misma pregunta.

_-¿Por qué?_ –preguntó el casi asustado caballero del cangrejo cuando retrocedió un paso al escuchar la respuesta del siempre calmado Carnero.

_-Porque el maestro Shion le prohibió interferir con los trabajos que realizan estos buenos hombres y porque los poderes de Mu no fueron enseñados para cumplir una tarea tan burda y mundana como la albañilería_ –dijeron en coro Aioria, Aioros, Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

Seiya no dijo nada porque aunque ya eran diez las personas que recibieron la misma explicación hacen falta más repeticiones para que algo se le quede en la cabeza del distraído Pegaso.

_-Que malo eres Mu_ –dijo Mascara desilusionado –_Yo pensé que eras mi amigo._

Un sollozo pareció escucharse proveniente de un compungido caballero de la cuarta casa, seguido de un suspiro.

-_Eso no resulta Mascara_ –Dijo el león –_Mu está decidido a no ayudarnos._

_-Además porque eres mal actor –_Interrumpió el Dragón Shiryu.

_-Ni siquiera hizo caso de las lágrimas de Shun_ –Siguió Hyoga –_y ya sabes que Shun llora mucho. Sus lágrimas eran verdaderas. Shun frunció el entrecejo._

_-¡Rayos!_ –Chasqueó sus dedos Cáncer.

_-Ya que están convencidos_ –Mu comenzó a marcharse –_Me voy a Jamir lejos de ustedes, y ojalá no regrese pronto._

–_Un momento _–Saga detuvo a Mu agarrándolo de la capa _-yo entiendo que los caballeros dorados necesiten algún cambio en sus casas porque fueron destruidas, pero no entiendo que tienen que hacer aquí estas sabandijas de Seiya y sus amigos._

_-Tienes razón –_dijo Aioros _-¿A qué vinieron si ustedes no tienen casa que destruir?_

_-En eso estás muy equivocado_ –Dijo como siempre de pocas pulgas Ikki.

_-No sigas hermano_ –suplicó Shun.

_-De todas formas lo van a saber_ –Shiryu cerró los ojos.

_-Seiya destruyó la planta baja de la casa de Saori en Oriente_ –el cisne fue concreto.

_-¿Sólo la planta baja?_ –Preguntó con curiosidad Aioria _-¿Qué me dices de lo demás?_

_-Es lo más extraño –Shiryu volvió a abrir los ojos_ –Lo demás está intacto, sólo se derrumbó la planta baja.

Mu los escuchaba atento y sentía gran curiosidad de saber más detalles, pero involucrarse en los problemas de los caballeros de bronce siempre había traído consecuencias funestas para el buen caballero de Aries.

Por eso hizo oídos sordos y se despareció sin dar más explicaciones a nadie. Pero Mu no volvió a reaparecer en Jamir donde tenía planeado, sino en el coliseo del santuario. Todavía extrañado de que no hubiese podido realizar bien su técnica.

_-¿Qué pasó¿Por qué no puedo irme del santuario?_ –Se rascaba la cabeza el carnero.

_-Será porque tu maestro no quiere que te vayas_ –dijo Shaina mientras se pintaba las uñas con esmalte negro.

Mu miró a la amazona y bajó la mirada, debía tener razón, seguro su maestro puso algún poder para mantener a los caballeros en el santuario, así como usaba la misma fuerza para mantener alejados a la gente común.

_-Ya se fue Mu_ –dijo Shun triste –_Debe estar enojado por algo que hicimos._

_-No te preocupes –_trató de consolarlo Ikki –_Todos saben que es culpa de Seiya._

_-Pero echarle la culpa no arreglará la casa de Saori_ –dijo Andrómeda –_y ya sabes que como se pone cuando se molesta por algo. Shion nos recomendó no darle más disgustos._

Los demás caballeros los miraron callados, casi sin moverse como esperando que llegue una solución a sus problemas.

Y la solución llegó, o casi.

_-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto al ingeniero de obras?_ –preguntó Shaka acompañado de Dokho.

Los demás caballeros negaron con la cabeza como respuesta rápida.

_-Si Shaka no sabe entonces nadie sabe_ –Dijo Shura con cierto tono de burla.

Camus sólo mostró el esbozo de una sonrisa, pero eso era mucho para los parámetros del santo de Acuario.

_-Y ¿Para qué quiere el sagrado Buda a un simple mortal?_ –Ikki siguió con el juego de molestar al caballero de Virgo.

_-¿Para qué va a ser?_ –Dijo Shaka sin darle importancia a las burlas de sus compañeros caballeros –_Para que haga las paredes de mi casa a prueba de sonidos molestos. Como los que vienen de tu casa cuando hablas._

Ikki abrió la boca para hablar pero no se le ocurrió nada para contestar como se merecía ese rubio y antipático caballero.

_-¡Yo tengo una idea!_ –Shiryu rompió con la tensión que se juntaba una vez más en los sulfúricos guerreros –_Podemos llevar al ingeniero a oriente para que arregle la mansión de Saori._

_-Pero primero tiene que agrandar mi Jardín_ –Advirtió Afrodita que recién llegaba.

_-Y mi casa_ –Siguió Camus.

_-Y quitar esa estatua de mi casa_ –Continuó Shura.

_-Y colocar una cascada en la mía_ –Dokho habló.

_-Y mis paredes_ –Shaka expresó sus deseos.

_-Y si siguen así no va a terminar ni un año_ –Saga regañó a los caballeros.

_-Además que lo buscamos desde ayer y no hay ni huellas de él_ –siguió _Kanon –Por eso tratábamos de convencer a Mu de que realice él el trabajo._

_-Pero ya sabes como se porta de quisquilloso ese borrego rosado _–Se quejó Aioria –_No quiere ayudarnos a nosotros, sus camaradas, amigos entrañables y hermanos del alma._

_-Por cierto –_notó Camus _-¿Dónde están los obreros que construyen sus casas?_

_-No los habrás enviado a otro de los infiernos ¿Verdad Shaka?_ –Dokho estaba dispuesto a regañar otra vez al rubio buda.

_-Se fueron a almorzar al comedor que está cerca del coliseo_ –Respondió Aldebaran y como si recién se diera cuenta de sus propias palabras –_¡Almuerzo! Ahora regreso._

Aldebaran se marchó dejando a los demás sorprendidos.

-_Aldebaran es más inteligente que todos ustedes_ –Se burló Shaka –_De seguro el ingeniero también está almorzando con el resto del personal._

_-¿Qué esperamos para buscarlo?_

Una tropa de caballeros corrió hacia el comedor de los obreros y justo en el mostrador donde se servía la comida vieron una figura de espaldas que sostenía unos planos y llevaba puesto un casco amarillo, en su otra mano una escuadra, sus anteojos reposaban a lado de un plato con un emparedado. Charlaba amenamente con la mesera sin darse cuenta de que era observado por varios ojos brillantes.

_-¡Ahí está el ingeniero!_


	5. Que desilución

**Nota: **Los personajes de esta serie son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Este es el capítulo cinco de esta historia que no sé porque le puse ese nombre pero ni modo que la cambie a estas alturas del partido, a ver como termina todo.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic descabellado y a los que me dejan un review.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Control de ira 5**

_-¿Eres nueva por aquí?_ –preguntaba el ingeniero mientras sorbía algo del jugo que estaba bebiendo.

_-Acabo de llegar –_dijo la muchacha sonriendo –_Me dijeron que este lugar era medio peligroso porque habían unos tipos muy violentos, pero cuando llegué al pueblo las chicas sólo me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con un sujeto._

_-Y ¿Quién es?_

_-se llama Milo._

_-Que coincidencia, igual que yo._

_-¡Es mío!!!_ –Gritó Saga llevándose al ingeniero a la carrera en un saco muy _grande –¡Ja ja ja!! Nunca me alcanzarán_

_-No tan de prisa –_gritó Camus congelando el suelo por donde Saga se daba a la fuga provocando la caída del gemelo.

_-¡Matanga!_ –Gritó Afrodita arrastrando el saco con el ingeniero dentro justo cuando Camus se disponía a llevárselo.

_-¡Maldito florista amanerado!_ –Gritó Camus –_Hyoga detenlo._

_-Maestro sabe que me da cosa estar cerca de Afrodita, siempre me mira raro, yo creo que me tiene ganas._

_-Ni que tuviera gustos tan malos –_Se detuvo Afrodita dejando caer pesadamente su cargamento.

_-¡Es mío!_ –gritaron Shura y Aioros al mismo tiempo.

_-No si podemos evitarlo_ –Shaka y Mascara de la Muerte se prepararon para el ataque

_-¡Capitulación del demonio! _

_-¡Ondas infernales!_

_-¡Plasma relámpago!_

_-¡Ejecución Aurora!_

_-¡Explosión de galaxias!_

Fue una gran confusión la que se armó afuera del comedor principal que la compañía constructora había instalado para sus trabajadores. Cuando se disipó el humo y el polvo se acercaron a ver si quedó algo del infortunado ingeniero.

Shura fue el primero que llegó al agujero que había quedado en el mismo lugar donde cayera el saco.

_-No quedó ni el polvo_ –Shura se quitó el casco en señal de luto y bajó la mirada.

_-¡Echen paja que voy cayendo!!!_ –demasiado tarde reaccionó el caballero de la décima casa, porque de lleno le dio Milo en la cabeza.

_-¡Auch!_ _Se me va a poner morado para mañana_ –se frotaba su parte trasera –_menos mal que Shura se quitó el casco sino…_

Pero Milo no pudo terminar su frase porque un montón de ojos furiosos lo miraban.

El escorpión se volvió a ver los rostros molestos de sus compañeros santos.

_-Hola muchachos_ –Dijo sonriendo tratando de recordar si últimamente hizo algo para molestar al resto del santuario _-¿Qué? ¿Me buscaban?_

_-Milo no sabía que eras ingeniero_ –Habló Seiya como siempre inoportunamente.

_-Que va a ser ingeniero Milo_ –Camus calló a Seiya fríamente –_A Milo ni siquiera le gustan las matemáticas._

_-No se juega así con las ilusiones de tus compañeros –_Shaka se acercó y le dio un coscorrón a Milo para luego marcharse lejos de ahí.

_-Todo este problema por hablarle a una chica. Justo cuando estaba por invitarla a salir _–Milo chasqueó los dedos –_Hace semanas que no logro salir con nadie._

_-Eso es por tu bien ganada fama con las mujeres del pueblo_ -Camus dijo en tono recriminatorio –_Ahora dinos ¿Qué hiciste con el ingeniero de obras?_

_-Yo no hice nada –_respondió Milo tranquilo –_Ni siquiera lo conozco, sabes que no me gustan las matemáticas._

_-Esta búsqueda es inútil –_protestó Aioria –_Mejor me voy a mi casa para persuadir a los obreros de que cambien el modelo de mi casa._

Lo que el león quería decir era que amenazaría de muerte a los pobres albañiles si se negaban a cumplir sus caprichos, porque el signo de Leo es muy caprichoso.

_-Espera, yo quiero ir contigo_ –Siguió Mascara de la Muerte a Aioria que salía del comedor –_¿Crees que podemos persuadirlos los dos más rápido?_

Dokho los miró y sólo sacudió su cabeza pues conocía las intenciones de los caballeros de la cuarta y quinta casa.

_-Estos jóvenes no tienen remedio. Siempre van por el camino de la violencia._

_-Antiguo Maestro_ –se acercó Shiryu –_Antiguo Maestro yo…_

_-¡¿Por qué me sigues llamando Antiguo?!_ –Se quejó Dokho dándole muchos coscorrones al Dragón –_Ya no estoy tan viejo, además no ves que Mu llame antiguo a Shion._

_-Lo siento maestro _–dijo sumiso el dragón agarrándose la cabeza –_Sólo quería pedirle permiso para ir a Rozan unos días._

_-¿Para qué quieres ir hasta ahí?_ –Preguntó Dokho.

_-¿Qué no es obvio?_ –Ikki habló en muy mal momento para Shiryu –_Para ver a Shunrey a solas ahora que usted está aquí ocupado._

_-No, no, no_ –Shiryu la tapó la boca con la mano al hablador Fénix –_Nada de eso, sólo quiero entrenar más._

_-Y para no ver a Saori cuando llegué a Oriente_ –El cisne se dio cuenta del plan de Shiryu –_Maestro Camus, yo también quiero ir a Siberia._

_-Eso si que no Hyoga, ven conmigo, tenemos que hacer unos planos nuevos para mi casa._

_-Pero maestro yo no sé dibujar._

_-No me contradigas Hyoga._

Y los dos caballeros del signo de Acuario salieron del comedor.

_-Yo también me voy –_dijo Kanon –_Ya que no me construirán otra casa para independizarme de Saga, mejor me voy al pueblo a comprar una tienda y un saco para dormir._

_-¿Por fin te marcharás de la casa? _-Se alegró Saga.

_-Yo no pensaba irme._

_-Entonces tendré que echarte_ -dijo Saga

_-¿Qué? No señor yo me quedo en la casa de géminis._

_-Yo vivía ahí desde antes._

_-Sólo porque me encerraste en cabo Sunion._

La discusión interminable continúa hasta nuestros días por eso todos los caballeros comenzaron a marcharse uno a uno, sólo quedaron Milo y Seiya que no dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia

_-¡Ya basta Seiya! –dijo Milo –comienzas a ponerme nervioso._

_-Milo. Yo no sabía que eras ingeniero. ¿Puedes reconstruir la casa de Saori en Oriente?_

_-Mira Seiya te digo que yo no soy el…-_Pero Milo calló cuando vio que la nueva mesera se acercaba –_yo no soy el que otorga permisos para salir más temprano, por lo pronto trae mis escuadras y volvamos al trabajo._

_-¡Que bien! Sabía que me ayudarías._


End file.
